Access doors are used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to provide access for maintenance, such as filter replacement, or repair. Access doors used with HVAC systems are formed from first and second panels and may include an insulation layer. The access doors are held in a closed position by use of a door latch assembly. In order to minimize system losses due to air leakage, the access doors must fit tightly against the gasket on the frame of the door. Due to variations in door frame thicknesses, it can be difficult to properly install a door latch assembly that tightly secures the access door.